Sweetest Goodbye
by Megan-16-16
Summary: Horatio breaks the news of his marriage to his team how will Calleigh react? DuCaine fluff,HoratioMarisol angst,slightly. Oneshot.


A/N: Oneshot. Could add a few more chaps, if you like. This is my hopefull account of what could happen when Horatio breaks the news to his team... Which, in fact, will be in either the next episode, or the one after (Where HC & MD get hitched...). Awwww we have to say bubi to DuCaine soon, let's enjoy it while we still can!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maroon 5's song "Sweetest Goodbye", or the band Maroon 5, although my birthday's coming up in about a year...;) Don't own CSI:Miami or any characters, but that's on my B-day wishlist as well;)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horatio had just broken the news to his team; he was getting married. And to the one and only Marisol Delko, Eric's sister. Eric was not at all suprised, after all, Horatio had asked his permission first. He knew Marisol would never say no, she loved Horatio with all she could in her weak state. Alexx had whoped with glee, Ryan had congratulated him, and Eric had hugged him. Everyone was smilling and laughing and preparing for the coming wedding. All but one. One who sat in the corner of the room, fazed and ashen-faced. After several minutes, Horatio noticed the dissperance of his best friend, his right arm. He glanced around the room worriedly. He saw her crouched under the table, her face hidden in her arms. "Calleigh?" He whispered, very worried by this time. She looked up momentarily. Her eyes were red and puffy, and several tears rolled down her cheek. "You're...Marrying her?" She asked slowly. He nodded. She turned and ran from the room. Eric and Ryan watched as Alexx followed her. Horatio stood stunned beside them. _What was wrong with Calleigh? Why is'ent she happy for me?_ Horatio wondered to himself.

Alexx finnaly caught up to Calleigh halfway out of the parking lot. "Calleigh, Honey? What's wrong?" She asked as Calleigh fumbled with the keys to her Hummer (oooooo it's fun to write Hummer instead of Denali, although they both rock!). "He's marrying her, that's what's wrong! First John (Hagen), then Peter (Eliott, Treasurer guy) and now Horatio!" She screamed. A mirthless laugh escaped her throat. "Damn it... I suck..." Calleigh slammed the door and sped out of the parking lot, leaving a very suprised Alexx in her wake.

Calleigh slammed all the doors on her way to her room, and promptly kicked her bed several times before giving up and sinking under the covers. Tears stained her face. _How could he do this to me? Why? WHY? Why dammit?_ Calleigh glanced towards the picture of Horatio and her on the beach after a very long shift. They had taken off their shoes and sat together, just watching the tide come in. Calleigh reached a hand over, picked it up and grimaced at her horribly large smile. With a large bang, the picture came in contact with the wall at the foot of Calleighs bed.More tears came cascading down as Calleigh cried herself to sleep.

Horatio came into his office two days later to find a small manilla envelope on his desk. He opened it curiously, and found a CD in a case. The front said "Songs About Jane" by a band called Maroon 5. Horatio looked back into the envelope to find a small post-it note with only "Track 12" written on it. His heart skipped a beat as he recognized it was Calleigh's. Horatio took out the CD, placed it in the CD player on his desk and slowly the sad tones filled the room.He glanced at the back, and saw the name of the song, "Sweetest Goodbye". A few tears fell down his face as he realized what Calleigh was trying to tell him.

**Where you are seems to be**

**As far as an eternity**

**Outstretched arms open hearts**

**And if it never ends then when do we start?**

**I'll never leave you behind**

**Or treat you unkind**

**I know you understand**

**And with a tear in my eye**

**Give me the sweetest goodbye**

**That I ever did receive**

**Pushing forward and arching back**

**Bring me closer to heart attack**

**Say goodbye and just fly away**

**When you comeback**

**I have some things to say**

**How does it feel to know you never have to be alone**

**When you get home**

**There must be someplace here that only you and I could go**

**So I can show you how i**

**Dream away everyday**

**Try so hard to disregard**

**The rhythm of the rain that drops**

**And coincides with the beating of my heart**

**I'll never leave you behind**

**Or treat you unkind**

**I know you understand**

**And with a tear in my eye**

**Give me the sweetest goodbye**

**That I ever did receive**

**Pushing forward and arching back**

**Bring me closer to heart attack**

**Say goodbye and just fly away**

**When you comeback**

**I have some things to say**

**How does it feel to know you never have to be alone**

**When you get home**

**There must be someplace here that only you and I could go**

**So I can show you how I feel**

_Calleigh loved him...CALLEIGH LOVED HIM? _Horatio jumped out of his seat and rushed towards the door, but stopped as soon as he realized it. _I gotta choose...Calleigh, or Marisol...Calleigh or Marisol...Calligh or Marisol..._He soon realized that he could never choose.He loved them both, for different reasons. He sat for several hours, staring at the side-by-side photos of him and Marisol and Him and Calleigh. He loved both their smiles, but seemed more drawn towards the one with a huge, adorable grin of his colluage. He sat up and began writing an heart-wrenching letter to his former fiancee.

**Dear Marisol,**

**The past few weeks has been heaven for me. Real heaven. To most people, that is only a dream, but to me, it is a nightmare. I am just not ready to go on to heaven and live in peace while everyone else is in turmoil. My job occupies most of my time and life, and I do not want you to go through that. I do not want you to be waiting at home all alone while I am off helping other people. You deserve better. You deserve someone who will be home on time every night, and who is not constantly in danger. I love you Marisol, and I know you would never be happy with me. Please find someone who can love you more tahn I ever could, and who will be there to protect you constantly. I must protect my city.But I want you to go on, and be happy. Please Marisol, be happy, wherever you are. Just know that I will always be here for you if you need someone to talk to.**

**Love Always,**

**Horatio Caine**

Horatio enclosed his wedding ring in the envelope, and a tear rolled down his cheek as he dropped it into the mailbox. "Bye, Mari..." He whispered, and turned back to his Hummer. He knew exactly where Calleigh was.

**Bang!Bang! **The shots echoed as they hid the target constantly. Calleigh Duquesne had always had a perfect hit, ever since the age of 16. She aimed again, and another bullet flew to the head. **Bang! **"Nice shot." Commented a voice behind her. Her back straightened, and she turned slowly, hoping it was'nt just a dream. It was'nt. Horatio Caine stood in front of her, his arms open and his ring finger bare. "Horatio." She said as she jumped into his warm embrace. She pulled away after several moments. She looked at him in the eye and said slowly. "I love you." He stared back at her. "I love you too." He replied, their eyes never leaving each other. Calleigh leaned in and kissed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A:N: Like it?Hate it? Want more? Want me to delete it (u guys r ebil!)? Let me know. The little blue button is calling you...;)

Happy PD Day FGz(my skewl)!

;)M/16

_Read, Rave, Rant! _


End file.
